siempre me pertenecerás
by dubh
Summary: a Hinata le han roto el corazón de la manera mas cruel, para olvidar a decido dejar todo en el pasado y volver a encontrar el amor, ¿que pasa si no puede olvidarse de aquella persona? si el destino quiere que se vuelvan a encontrar ¿como afrontara esos sentimientos que ella misma se a negado a dejar morir? ¿de verdad puede volver a amar? o ¿siempre le pertenecera a Naruto Uzumaki?
1. Chapter 1

hola mucho gusto...esta es mi segunda historia que presento en este foro, la verdad es que la anterior no sabia continuarla hasta estos momentos, espero les gusten y volver a subir la historia anterior pero mejorada...sin mas les dejo leer.

dialogos-

_recuerdos-_

_pensamientos_

* * *

Naruto.- suspiro contra sus labios.

Sus manos se paseaban por aquel delgado cuerpo, sus labios se consumían en besos furtivos y apasionados, sus cuerpos se pegaban en una danza erótica, en un baile prohibido…por que aquello en realidad era prohibido.

Sus ojos se miraron por unos pequeños segundos, ella comenzó a besarlo en el cuello dando mordiscos suaves que dejaban salir gruñidos desesperados, él había ladeado su cabeza para darle un mejor acceso; sus ojo azules se abrieron al sentir un pequeño destello, obligándolo a mirar la pequeña mesilla de noche, fijándolos en aquella perla enorme y el zorro arriba de ella, posesivo, como si se tratase del tesoro de un rey y él lo había robado, solo para él; Se sintió asqueado por un momento y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar lo golpearon de pronto.

¿Naruto?- sonó la voz de su amante ligeramente distorsionada y con un aire de excitación tan palpable como su pequeño cuerpo caliente, sus manos estaba apunto de quitarle el pantalón, volvió su ojos azules a los verdes de ella, brillaban, brillaban de lujuria y nada más.

Ella volvió a lo suyo, tirando de su pantalón y del bóxer amarillo, su masculinidad se alzó triunfante, imponente, orgullosa y ella se relamió los labios al ver semejante poderío. Gruñó, de una manera anormal al sentir su pequeña boca en su miembro, sus manos se enredaron en el cabello rosado y la guio, su cabeza subía y bajaba, y él se aferraba a ella como si su vida se estuviera consumiendo, el mismo destello le pego en los ojos obligándolo abrirlos y regresar la mirada de nuevo a la figurilla del zorro y la perla, nuevamente las ganas de vomitar se presentaban y un recuerdo invadió su mente.

_Te amo.- confeso sonrojada hasta las orejas y sus ojos brillaban de una forma magnifica y misteriosa._

_Yo también te amo Hinata-chan.- se acercó y la tomo de las mejillas planto un tierno beso._

_Hinata se paro de puntilla quería mas, quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo adora….cuanto poder tenia sobre ella, sus brazos delgados se enredaron en su cuello, mientras sus dedos se hundían en los cabellos rubios, el esbelto cuerpo se amoldo al trabajado de él, la respiración paso a segundo termino, se ansiaban, se ansiaban tanto._

_Tuvo que contenerse y alejarla un poco, sus mejillas estaban encendidas de un hermoso rojo, sus labios estaban hinchados y su ojos con esas abundantes y largas pestañas seguían cerrados esperando por más- __**erótico- **__pensó él; hacia más de dos años que eran novios, dos hermosos años en donde él había aprendido amarla, jurando amor eterno, jurándole que su vida le pertenecía, prometiendo que jamás le haría daño, por que él la amaba, se metió la mano a su sudadera y del saco un paquete._

_Toma- le estiró la mano, un regalo envuelto en un papel azul metálico con un enorme moño de color rosa palo, se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa radiante que tenía en su pulcro rostro._

_Hinata lo tomo con sus delicadas manos, sus dedos tomaron el inicio del grande moño y lo jalaron para poder ver como lentamente se desasía, el listón cayó y con cuidado fue quitando el papel azul metálico, dejando al descubierto una caja de cartón; por un momento dudo en abrirla, su corazón palpitaba y sus rostro se alzó para mirarlo a él, con aquella sonrisa espectacular, cálida y amorosa._

_-¡Vamos, ábrelo!- hizo ademanes con las manos para que continuara con la labor._

_Hinata pasó saliva y con sumo cuidado fue quitando la cinta adhesiva que tenía la tapa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras tocaba aquella hermosa escultura, un pequeño zorro sobre una enorme perla._

_-Naruto…- susurró mientras ahogaba un gemido._

_Sé que te lo prometí hace mucho, pero…- Hinata se le había echado en brazos, aún con la caja rodeo su cuerpo dejando que su mano libre se aferrara a la chamarra naranja que siempre traía, Naruto la recibió contento, y la abrazó dejando que ella se desahogara._

_Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto- repetía mientras sorbía su nariz y enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su novio._

_Hinata- interrumpió con voz seria mientras, poco a poco la obligaba alejarse a escasos centímetros, puso sus manos en los hombros delgados y con un carraspeo de su garganta ella se limito a verlo, lucia sonrojado, y nervioso._

_Hinata- volvió a pronunciar con un nudo en la garganta- sé que llevábamos dos años, no es mucho o bueno si…- se rasco la nuca y rio nerviosamente, ella seguía callada y el suspirando continuo- nos conocemos desde hace cinco años y me preguntaba si….- no sabía como continuar, lo había ensayado tantas veces, que palabras utilizar para que ella no se asustara, en el espejo, en la calle, con su amigo Shikamaru… pero ahora, ahora no tenia ni idea de como decírselo._

_¿Naruto?- le llamo con voz preocupada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, expectante y con un rastro de las lágrimas que habían tocado su perfecto rostro, sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios rosas temblaban._

_¡Quiero que vivamos juntos!- le soltó de golpe y con voz fuerte, había cerrado los ojos y no sabia por que los apretaba fuerte, pensaba que ella podría rechazarlo, porque era una locura, apenas habían entrado a la universidad, llevaban un año de carrera y a él se le ocurría la grandiosa idea de que vivieran juntos._

_Hinata por poco deja caer la caja de la sorpresa mas lagrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos perlas y con voz quebradiza le dijo que si._

_Naruto abrió los suyos de forma brusca-si-le había dicho que si, sitio como sus hombros temblaban y escucho los gimoteos de ella, preocupado alzo su cabeza y pudo ver como ella con su antebrazo se limpiaba las escandalosas lagrimas y una sonrisa radiante se asomaba._

_Si quiero- decía mientras continuaba tallándose sus ojos- si quiero, si quiero, quiero vivir contigo- grito de repente y callo al suelo dejando a un lado la caja y con sus dos brazos comenzó a tallarse los ojos queriendo detener las lagrimas, Naruto la miro con ternura, ella siempre era así y eso le encantaba, su novia era sentimental, no lloraba por cualquier cosa, también reconocía que era una mujer fuerte cuando se le necesitaba, pero cuando se trataba de estos asuntos ella lloraba de felicidad, se arrodillo quedando a la altura de ella y con cuidado le sostuvo sus brazos, quería ver su rostro y sonrió, ella sonreía, sonreía de una manera mágica y magnifica mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo empapando su pantalón capri, bajo sus brazos con cuidado y con sus enormes manos le limpio las lagrimas que continuaban saliendo, sus mejillas estaban calientes y sus labios se movían como si quisieran decir mas cosas pero lo único que salía de ellos eran mas gimoteos y palabras mal articuladas, el volvió a sonreír y le beso la mejilla, ella calló y abrió sus hermoso ojos perlas, irritados por tanto llorar._

_Tonta- le dijo con sumo cariño y suavidad- te amo.- y acabo plantándole un suave y tierno beso en sus dulces y delicados labios._

Ese era su regalo de aniversario.

¡Oh Naruto!- exclamo Sakura al momento en que él la tumbo boca arriba en un rápido movimiento, su boca recorrió cada rincón de aquel pecaminoso cuerpo, las ganas de poseerla eran tantas que le dolía su erección, alargo su fuerte mano a la cómoda y abrió con rapidez el cajón, saco de el un pequeño paquete metálico, lo abrió con los dientes y deslizo el condón en su rígido miembro, Sakura abrió sus piernas como una ramera y levanto sus manos para enredarlas en el cuello como una serpiente, Naruto se acomodó y la embistió de manera furiosa.

Gemía tan alto, a cada estocada que daba Naruto, Sakura gemía de una manera tan alta que sentía que la estaba maltratando, sus piernas delgadas se enrollaron en las caderas del rubio invitándolo a que profundizara mas, por que ella era egoísta y siempre le pedía mas; los gemidos y el ritmo de las embestidas eran cada vez mas escandalosos, mas rápidos, mas furiosos, el clímax estaba tan cerca, unas embestidas mas y pudo sentir como Sakura con un sonoro grito se estremecía bajo el, tal acto le hiso pensar en una víbora enroscándose en busca de calor.

Se retiro con cuidado de la joven que a duras penas podía normalizar su respiración, se quito el condón y lo tiro en el pequeño bote de basura situado en una esquina de la habitación, se paso la mano por el rostro y el cabello; jamás terminaba, llevaban menos de un mes teniendo estos encuentros y el jamás había terminado, no se derramaba en ella, no llegaba al orgasmo, no tenia una sensación de alivio al concluir tal acto, al contrario, siempre, cada vez que ella lograba el orgasmo, él se alejaba y tenia unas incesantes ganas de meterse a bañar y vomitar.

Siguiendo el ritual, tomo una toalla y se la enrollo en la cintura, se voltio a ver a la chica que intentaba sentar en la orilla de la cama, nuevamente las sensaciones de devolver se hicieron presentes, tomo el pomo de la puerta, lo giro y sin dirigir una palabra se metió en el baño azotando la puerta tras el; apenas había entrado sintió un golpe en el estomago, olía a violetas, frutas silvestres y un toque de canela con vainilla, las ganas de vomitar se hicieron incontrolables, a horcajadas en el excusado devolvió todo, sus manos se aferraban al rim con fuerza y unas lagrimas mancharon su rostro, lloraba, lloraba por que era un hijo de puta que llevaba dos semanas engañando a su novia…lloraba y solo eso podía hacer, se limpio la comisura de sus labios con su ante brazo, enderezando al completo se quito la toalla y se metió en la regadera, el agua caía fría pero él no la sentía, tomo la esponja la lleno de jabón y se la paso por todo su cuerpo, se tallo con frenesí de una manera desquiciante, se sentía tan sucio quería con aquella cruel forma castigarse, castigar a su cuerpo por sentir semejante atracción así aquella mujer que no era su novia.

Cerro el agua y escurriendo salió de la regadera, tomo una toalla y se la enrollo de nueva cuenta a la cintura, tomo otra mas pequeña del perchero y con ella se seco su lacio y alborotado cabello al terminar se la enrollo en el cuello, con un suspiro giro el pomo de la puerta e inspecciono su cuarto, todo estaba ordenado, la cama estaba hecha y Sakura ya no estaba por ningún lado, volvió a soltar otro suspiro mas pesado que el anterior, en esas dos semanas que llevaban de amantes era lo mismo, él se metía al baño vomitaba, se bañaba y al salir Sakura ya no estaba, agradecía eso en silencio ya que si por algún motivo ella decidiera quedarse no sabría que hacer, con pasos pesados se dirigió hacia el closet deslizo la puerta de madera y busco entre los cajones unos pantalones y unos bóxer limpios, se cambio y se tumbo en la cama, aun después de haber hecho aquel acto que no podía llamarse "amor", la cama olía a ella, a su Hinata, a violetas con frutas silvestres y un ligero toque de canela con vainilla, agradecía a dios que el olor de Sakura jamás en esas dos semanas quedara impreso, poso su brazo derecho enzima de sus ojos y se los tallo con presión intentaba detener las lagrimas pero le eran imposibles, llorar no solucionaba nada se decía a si mismo, pero como evitarlo, no sabia que hacer cuando Sakura le manda aquellos mensajes de texto, cuando se citaban en su departamento, departamento que también era de Hinata, se besaban apenas cerraban la puerta y se metían en la cama, cama que también compartía con su dulce Hinata, todo era tan confuso amaba con todo su corazón a Hinata, pero sentía una extraña conexión con Sakura, no entendía nada, no sabia por que su cerebro se negaba a responden a sus preguntas, no tenia respuesta a ninguna por que por muy doloroso que fuera, siempre que Sakura le pedía que se vieran, traicionaba a Hinata en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y seguía sin saber el por que, ya que el sabia perfectamente que cuando le hacia el amor a Hinata él llegaba con ella al clímax, tenia un orgasmo de lo mas maravilloso al igual que su dulce y tierna Hinata, entonces ¿Por qué se acostaba con Sakura? No sabia….no tenia respuesta para ello.

Cansado se levanto de la cama y miro el reloj de la pared, las seis y quince, Hinata pronto llegaría de sus clases extracurriculares, clases que impartía un profesor llamado Hatake Kakashi, el solo recordar su nombre le hacia hervir la sangre, ese profesor no le caía nada bien, no desde que Hinata se había embelesado con el, no había momento en que no platicaran o estuvieran juntos, en los recesos Kakashi la iba a buscar con el pretexto de que tenia que terminar su pintura o que necesitaba su ayuda con los nuevos ingresados o cualquier otra tontería que se le ocurriera, siempre que Naruto quería pasar un rato con ella el profesor llegaba y se la llevaba, estaba arto, mas que arto estaba al punto en que le dijera a Hinata que ya no iría a sus clases, ¿pero quien era el para decir tal brutalidad si la engañaba en su propio departamento? Sacudió su cabeza y bufo fastidiado, todos sus problemas habían comenzado por culpa de aquel estúpido y risueño profesor, él le había presentado a Sakura, una chica de intercambio en el área de medicina, área en donde Naruto estudiaba, por culpa suya Hinata llegaba siempre tarde al departamento casi siempre con las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo enmarañado, cosa que le dio mal augurio a Naruto, y desde el primer día en que Hinata había llegado en ese estado todo con Sakura se había desatado, sabia que en parte era su culpa, no en parte, todo era su culpa, pero prefería echarle la culpa aquel profesor de pacotilla que tenia a la mitad del alumnado de artes y literatura a sus pies y eso incluía a Hinata o eso pensaba él.

Sumamente frustrado se volvió a recostar en la cama, tomo la almohada que usaba Hinata para dormir y la aspiro tan fuerte que siento que sus pulmones se rompería, le encantaba el olor que tenia Hinata, ese olor dulce y embriagador, que Sakura jamás poseería, tomo entre sus manos la almohada y la estrecho a su pecho como si de la misma Hinata se tratase, cerro los ojos y profirió una maldición hacia el estúpido y querido profesor de artes antes de quedarse dormido.

Si Naruto hubiera salido de la habitación se abría dado cuenta de la mochila posada en la puerta, si Sakura no hubiera gritado al momento que llegaba al orgasmo hubieran podido escuchar el desgarrador sollozo que se escucho tras esta y si él no hubiera azotado la puerta del baño, habría escuchado los presurosos pasos y la puerta principal azotarse; pero nadie se había dado cuenta de nada, nadie excepto ella, que corría por las calles de Tokio, chocando con la gente, con el corazón destrozado y un mar de lagrimas que dejaba a su paso.

* * *

bueno antes que nada rim: es la llanta del baño.

y sin mas me despido espero les haya gustado cualquier sugerencia, me la pueden decir, ya que soy nueva y no escribo mucho...muchas gracias por su tiempo y próximamente pondré la continuación si es que le ha gustado sin mas me despido.


	2. aviso

¡Hola!

Me disculpo muchísimo por que no he podido actualizar, este sábado o domingo espero poder subir la continuación, respondiendo a sus reviews:

**1rosiestar1:** muchas gracias por el post espero la continuación te guste como el primer capitulo.

**Noelialuna: **gracias por el post y no te preocupes por entender a Naruto, el tendrá su merecido, y sufrirá muchísimo y nuestra querida Hinata estará entre muchos aprietos.

**Hinary: **claro que Hinata será la mujer tierna que todos conocemos, pero con todo lo que va a pasar también será un poco mas agresiva en el sentido de que ya no tendrá la misma ingenuidad y con tu propuesta de poner a Menma si lo pensé pero aun no se en que rol puede jugar espero poder ponerlo de la mejor manera.

**Diana Carolina: **lo siento diana si te hice odiar a Naruto, pero pronto le tendrán lastima eso espero.

**Lavida13:** gracias lavida13 pero no será necesario la venganza T^T creo que puse un poco mal parado a Naruto pero que bueno que el sentimiento fue transmitido con la intensidad que lo intente escribir espero contar contigo con el siguiente capitulo y te guste tanto como este.

**Marcia:** gracias Marcia que bueno que te gusto y no te preocupes mi finc va muy dirigido al drama mas que nada entonces creo que lo vas a querer mucho C: y pues contestando lo de que no entiendes como es que tiene tan pocos review yo tampoco lo entiendo pero espero que con el paso del tiempo pueda lograr tener mas seguidores.

Bueno en otro tema, como ya dije el finc esta muy centrado en el Drama, amo los Dramas muajajaj soy una mala mujer, el finc será algo corto, y como compensación por que me tardo mucho en actualizar, subiré una adaptación de un libro que me gusto muchísimo, y me hizo llorar mares, sin mas los veo el sábado o el domingo y espero les siga gustando el finc, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida sin mas me despido y que tengan un excelente día suerte en todo.


	3. capitulo 2

bueno antes que nada les pido una disculpa por que no había podido subir el capitulo, pero para no hacerles el cuento largo estoy estudiando la universidad y si alguno de ustedes también están estudiando sabrán lo que es y si no simplemente es que me mantiene tan ocupada que a veces no se ni como me llamo, bueno ya no les quito el tiempo y les dejo el capitulo dos espero sea de su agrado como el capitulo anterior y cualquier sugerencia, critica o simplemente comentario que ayude a que pueda mejorar es bienvenido sin mas los dejo con este capitulo.

-diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

No podía respirar, los pulmones le dolían y sentía un ardor fuerte, su visión era opaca a causa de las lagrimas y su respiración era un nulo hilillo chillón que indicaba que estaba exhausta, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, ni a donde se dirigía, ni siquiera le daba importancia al dolor hormigueante que sentía en sus pequeñas piernas, simplemente quería seguir corriendo, huir alguna parte y seguir corriendo.

La gente con la que chocaba la miraba con desprecio, le gritaba cosas y una que otra intento tomarla de la muñeca y hacerla pedir disculpas, se zafaba de forma brusca sin mirar a nadie, cuando alguno que otro lograba acorralarla la soltaban de inmediato al notar que temblaba de una manera insana, corría lo que su corazón le exigía, no miraba hacia donde iba y eso le costó dos o tres ocasiones que los autos le pitaran y que el conductor le gritara, pero seguía corriendo escuchando voces a la lejanía, sus piernas dolían, su pecho le seguía ardiendo, su mente exigía que para y su corazón le seguía gritando _¡corre!¡huye a donde puedas! ¡A donde tus oídos dejen de escuchar la voz de aquella mujer!_, el grito de placer aun resonaba en su cabeza, desesperada se tapo los oídos con las manos mientras corría, pero aun así aquella voz no dejaba de sonar, lo sentía, le calaba tan hondo en el alma, el sol se ponía en el oeste y ella seguía huyendo de todo el mal.

La noche había caído y las calles se veían de manera diferente, el bullicio y la vida resaltaban más con los colores neón en los carteles, la gente empezaba aglomerarse y ella chocaba con más frecuencia no le daba importancia, escuchaba el bullicio, escuchaba los autos de manera lejana el grito aun lo sentía retumbar en su cabeza, no quería ver, no quería escuchar, huir, eso era lo primordial huir, sintió el impacto seco de chocar contra otro cuerpo, había caído de espalda y ni siquiera intento sobarse el golpe, puedo escuchar como una joven le gritaba, sentía como le jalaba el pelo y la obligaba a mirarla, abrió los ojos inyectados en sangre y puedo ver con poca claridad la piel bronceada con suma exageración, los labios pintados y los ojos llenos de polvo blanco brillante pudo notar que sus ojos eran falso usaba lentillas color verde, la mueca de asco le hiso sentirse miserable la había empujado ocasionando que sus rodillas impactaran con el cemento, escuchaba débilmente como se burlaban de ella, sentía la mirada del grupo de chicas que la acompañaban y las risas estrepitosas, agacho la mirada y tembló de impotencia, su mente le jugó chueco imaginando a Naruto reír de forma burlona junto con la joven que había escuchado en su recamara, podía ver su sonrisa socarrona y su dedo acusador dirigirse hacia ella, tembló aun mas, no dijo nada no salían palabras de su boca mas que monosílabos y así se quedo callada mientras escuchaba que las voces se iban alejando, las risas cesaron y se quedo en completo silencio, escucho agua caer, se intento levantar pero sus piernas ya no daban para mas, se sentía tan cansada, su respiración era entrecortada, sus ojos seguían llorando y las lagrimas le caía en sus rodillas heridas miro desorientada a todas partes, no distinguía muy bien a causa de las lagrimas pero intento por todos los medios enfocar la vista y saber en donde había terminado, era inútil, no podía enfocar bien, se hizo un ovillo acercando las rodillas sangrantes al pecho y agarrando sus piernas con los brazos acuno su rostro entre ellas, adolorida a la luz de la lamparilla, al lado del rió artificial que recorría el parque se quedo llorando.

¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'

Salió de la tienda con un suspiro enorme, tomo con fuerza la bolsa de papel café y la apretujo mas a su pecho, otro suspiro salió de su boca cubierta por un cubre bocas de color azul, camino despreocupado hacia su casa, era tarde pasarían ya mas o menos de las once de la noche y aun así Kurenai lo había obligado a salir a comprar leche en polvo, una revista y un par de sodas, sonrió de solo pensar en la cara de Kurenai mientras él bebe seguía llorando en sus brazos por falta de su leche caliente como todas las noches, volvió a suspirar sin dejar de sonreír, un bebe era algo escandaloso lo sabia, pero bebe Azuma era extraño, si no tomaba su leche en las noches comenzaba a llorar le habían intentado dar leche normal de cartón, pero él bebe no la quería, él siempre quería su leche en polvo marca vaquita feliz, sonrió de nuevo a pesar de que ese hijo no era suyo si no de su fallecido amigo y hermano, pero eso no impedía amar a ese bebe con todas sus fuerzas como si de verdad lo hubiera procreado, al igual que amaba a ese bebe, adoraba a su madre.

Kurenai al igual que bebe Azuma era rara, una mujer poco común, de cabellos negros como el carbón y de piel pálida, tenia un cuerpo menudo y lo peculiar de ella aparte de sus ojos color escarlata era su carácter, podía ser dulce cuando lo quería, una mujer maravillosa, gentil y hasta femenina, pero cuando se enojaba o tomaba algo con mala gana era una completa arpía, nunca dejaba que nadie la pisara, tenia un carácter y un humor algo ácidos, siempre disciplinada y con una imponente vibra que algunas veces hacia que las personas no se le acercasen, siempre se había cuestionado ¿Que le había visto su amigo a esa mujer bipolar? y ahora lo entendía, esa mujer era simplemente una mujer real, Kurenai era extraordinaria.

Tomando con mas fuerza la bolsa de papel para que no se callera dejo soltar una risa, recordó que cuando Azuma murió dejando a Kurenai embarazada, él le había prometido que estaría con ella que jamás la dejaría sola y ella orgullosa como siempre le había dicho que no era necesario, que ella podría criar a su hijo sola, eso a Kakashi le calo en el corazón como una patada en la entrepierna, pero con el pasar del tiempo y de insistir en acompañarla a los chequeos médicos, ayudarla con las compras, procurando su salud día y noche, acabo enamorándolo, amaba a esa mujer mas que su vida y también a bebé Azuma.

Sonrió con ternura y tomo el atajo del parque que estaba a dos cuadras de su hogar, estaba desolado, escuchar la tranquilidad y respirar el aire fresco le calmo un poco la alegría que sentía, paso al lado del rio artificial y se quedo estático al escuchar el sollozo de una mujer, un escalofrió le recorrió la espina vertebral sacudiendo su cuerpo, paralizado miro para todos lados, nada, las manos le comenzaron a sudar y en su mente se repitió una y mil veces que los fantasmas no existían que todo era producto del viento y que si no empezaba a caminar Kurenai le regañaría por haber tardado tanto, suspiro y con todas sus fuerza comenzó de nuevo su camino, otro sollozo más doloroso y fuerte se escucho, esta vez Kakashi casi dejo caer la bolsa de papel, al divisar el pequeño cuerpo debajo de la farola, envuelta en si, estaba la causa de su miedo, temblaba de forma incontrolable, tenia que admitir que hacia un poco de frio puesto que el invierno estaba por entrar, pero no era para que ella casi se estuviera convulsionando, se acercó con mucho cuidado sin hacer ruido, la chica seguía llorando y de vez en cuando soltaba un chillido destrozador, cuando llego a su lado a Kakashi se le encogió el corazón, ahí tirada, con la cabeza entre sus piernas, con el cabello pegado a su rostro y las rodillas raspadas, estaba su alumna de la universidad, dejo la bolsa a un lado y se agacho hasta apenas rozar con la yema de sus dedos el hombro descubierto, Hinata reacciono envolviéndose aún más en si misma y Kakashi sintió de nuevo que su corazón se le paraba al verla.

-¿Hinata?- la preocupación impregnada en la pregunta era tan notable.

Hinata no reacciono de inmediato, pudo escuchar la voz familiar, pero aun así no quería abrir los ojos, volvió a enroscarse y se apretujo más.

-Hinata soy yo, Kakashi-

Hinata seguía sin reaccionar, eso le preocupo más a Kakashi, parecía ausente y se pregunto ¿Qué diablos le había pasado para estar en esa condición? No tenía las ropas rasgadas como para imaginar que habían abusado de ella, ni tenía golpes más que las rodillas lesionadas, entonces tampoco la pudieron haber atacado, no presentaba ningún indicio de que hubiera sufrido violencia y eso lo desconcertó a un más.

-Hinata por favor, levántate soy yo Kakashi-sensei- esta vez la tomo con fuerza del hombro y la movió un poco para ver si seguía con él.

-¿sensei?- aturdida pero sin dejar su posición pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Si Hinata soy yo, por favor levántate- insistió el peli plateado, Hinata comenzó a sacar la cabeza de sus piernas y sus manos se apoyaron en el suelo frío del parque, su flequillo le cubría los ojos, incorporándose con torpeza, Kakashi suspiro aliviado y un atisbo de tristeza se reflejo en su ojo al observar el estado de su alumna, tenia la cara manchada y al parecer estaba llorando, su blusa estaba sucia y se le caía por un hombro, los pescadores que llevaba se le habían roto un poco y al igual que la blusa estaban sucios, sus rodillas estaban sangrando y tenia unos ligeros raspones en las manos, su pelo corto alborotado y su boca no dejaba de temblar.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Hinata?- pregunto mientras con su mano intentaba quitarle el flequillo de los ojos, pudo ver que los mantenía cerrados, también siento las lagrimas frías que se acumulaban en la palma que acariciaba con cuidado la mejilla caliente.

Hinata no respondió se sentía cansada, frustrada, perdida y acongojada, tenia frío pero no hizo nada para entrar en calor, quería dejar de llorar pero sus ojos se negaban a obedecer, temblando le tendió la mano a su sensei.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto en un susurro.

-¿Por qué que Hinata?

Intento responder pero la cabeza le dio vueltas, sintió como su conciencia iba cayendo en la oscuridad desvaneciéndose por completo.

Kakashi se estiro para poder cogerla.- ¡hey Hinata! ¡Hinata responde!- la movió sin brusquedad y acerco su oreja a los labios entre abiertos, puedo sentir y escuchar su respiración tranquila, aliviado supuso que se había quedado dormida o se había desmayado, la observo por un momento a pesar de estar dormida o inconsciente las lagrimas no dejaban de salir y su cuerpo aun se sacudía de manera menos violenta, con cuidado la acomodo en su espalda y tomo la bolsa de papel.

-no se como le voy a explicar esto a Kurenai- suspiró encaminándose a su hogar.

¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'

Estaba preocupada, hacia ya una hora y media que Kakashi había salido a comprar la leche en polvo; caminando de un lado a otro con bebe azuma llorando en sus brazos sus nervios no se calmaban, no entendí como ese hombre podía tardar tanto comprando simplemente leche en polvo, por su mente pasaron imágenes desagradables, se quedo paralizada en medio de la sala que conectaba con la cocina ¿y si lo habían atacado? ¿Qué tal que lo habían asaltado? O peor aun… ¿lo habrían secuestrado? Un sudor frio le recorrió la sien y parte de la nuca, sacudió con frenesí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos absurdos, Kakashi era un hombre, ex jugador de fútbol americano y había hecho su servicio militar así que no podía perder en contra de unos ladroncillos cualquiera, bebe Azuma volvió a llorar, una hora y media intentando aplacar al pequeño diablillo, le punzaba la cabeza gracias al llanto de bebe Azuma y su novio Kakashi, susurro palabras amorosas mientras mecía al bebe, y este se aplacaba un poco lloraba si pero no gritoneaba como momentos antes, camino hacia la ventana que conectaba con el patio delantero y entre abrió la cortina blanca con dibujos ilegibles a crayón cortesía del pequeño diablillo, la lámpara del porche estaba encendida dando un poco de iluminación a la calle, nada ni un alma que pasara cerca, suspirando se camino hacia la sala y se sentó en el sillón color crema de gamuza con una mancha morada por el jugo de uva que había derramado Kakashi al intentar darle de tomar al pequeño, una risa suave salió de sus labios, ese día jamás lo olvidaría, la cara de Kakashi, la hermosa risa que su pequeño había hecho, los nervios que tenia ella rió como tonta por ese recuerdo Kakashi había sido su ángel por tanto tiempo, lo amaba si, era cierto y cuando lo comparaban con Azuma no le gustaba nada, Kakashi era Kakashi y Azuma siempre seria el amor de su vida.

Sonriendo miro a su hijo en brazos y vio que ya no lloraba al contrario esos ojos color café iguales a los de su padre la veían como esperando algo, le beso la punta de la nariz y el pequeño soltó una risa contagiosa.

-¿sabes? tu padre en donde quiera que este ahora, sé que también le encanta escuchar y ver tu risa pequeño monstruillo.- dicho esto lo beso en la frente provocando de nuevo la risa del bebe.

A pesar de que sabia que no le entendía mucho Kurenai hablaba con bebe Azuma que parecía se había olvidado por un momento de la leche, su platica algo incoherente se vio interrumpida al escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta, nerviosa se levanto con él bebe en brazos y quito el seguro a la puerta, giro la perilla y vio a su novio que sonreía penosamente.

-estoy en casa Kuri-

Ella estuvo a punto de gritarle, toda la rabia estaba apunto de salir y escupir de su boca cuando diviso el bulto que tenia detrás Kakashi, una mujer, pequeña al parecer estaba dormida o desmayada, llevaba la ropa hecha un desastre y la camisa azul de Kakashi estaba llena de sangre, alarmada dejo pasar a su novio quien dejo la bolsa en el suelo y casi corrió al sofá para poder acomodar a la jovencita.

-¡dios mio! Kakashi ¿Qué diantres la paso a esta chica?- nerviosa tomo la leche en polvo, calentó agua en el microondas y disolvió la leche en el biberón, acomodo a bebe Azuma en el pequeño cunero que tenían en la sala y le dejo la leche calientita él bebe feliz comenzó a tomar.

Después de haber dejado a su bebe se apresuró a la cocina de nuevo tomo un cuenco con agua tibia y una toalla, las puso en una bandeja y corrió al lado de su esposo, Kakashi estaba arrodillado al lado del sofá, intentando despertar a la jovencita que al parecer se llamaba Hinata, Kurenai le tomo la mano con la que la estaba sacudiendo y él se hiso a un lado para que su novia la limpiara, paso la toalla húmeda por el rostro y luego por sus brazos para terminar limpiando sus rodillas, la sangre estaba seca así que fue una tarea difícil cada que ella tallaba con fuerza Hinata emitía una queja, al terminar la tarea trajo ropa limpia para cambiarla, le pido a su novio que esperara en la cocina y así lo hiso mientras la cambiaba pudo notar que ella abría los ojos perezosamente, y sonreía de manera tierna, Kurenai se impacto al ver el color que tenían perla, gris, violeta eran una combinación de lo mas única y extraordinaria, si sus ojos de por si era de un color inusual los de aquella muchacha eran aun mas inusuales, pudo ver como intentaba articular palabra alguna, con cuidado la acostó de nuevo en el sofá y le acaricio el cabello.

-tranquila- dijo suavemente- ahora estas a salvo- y sonriendo le beso la coronilla.

Hinata sonrió y lloro de nuevo, entre sus sollozos nombro a Naruto y Kurenai supo la causa de inmediato ese hombre le había hecho daño, al parecer mucho, conmovida tapo a Hinata con una manta de color verde, se acomodó a su lado y puso la cabeza de la chica en su regazo.

-llora, pequeña- le susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello- llora, todo lo que quieras por ese amor ingrato.- y como si sus palabras fueran bálsamo para el corazón de Hinata lloro mas de lo que había llorado se aferro con sus pequeñas y delgadas manos a las piernas de su salvadora, mientras ella le acariciaba su cabeza ella nombra a Naruto entre suspiros, mientras Kurenai le susurraba que todo estaría bien, Hinata apretaba mas el agarre a sus piernas y al final cuando las caricias y palabras de Kurenai la calmaron en un ultimo gimoteo y suspiro cansado, le había dicho a Naruto cuanto lo amaba.

* * *

bueno espero fuera de su agrado como dije cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, y como ya van a ser vacaciones actualizare mas pronto lo prometo, sin mas me despido que tengo que estudiar para mi examen suerte en todo y que sus días siempre estén llenos de colores muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado rewiens créanme que me animan bastante para seguir escribiendo los quiero suerte...


End file.
